Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Shouldn't this just redirect to Twilight Princess?--Herbsewell 18:21, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *No, this is a different game. It is based off of the statement by Iwata or Miyamoto that Twilight Princess would be the last Zelda game of it's kind. However, I think that Twilight Princess qualifies as the first Zelda game of the next kind, because of the use of the Wiimote. **Ah, I did not know. No, it's definitely the same style of Zela games. That's why it was previously developed for the Game Cube.--Herbsewell 20:28, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Plotline Any thoughts on the plotline for the next Zelda game? I have a feeling it will take place sometime after Twilight Princess, but before Wind Waker. I think that for some reason, Link, or something he does, will submerge Hyrule in water to defeat Ganondorf.Ptfreak 01:44, 9 January 2007 (UTC) You're assuming that TP and WW take place in the same timeline. Besides, it says in the prolouge to WW that the people of Hyrule waited for a Hero (probably Link) and he didn't come. They then prayed to the Gods for to stop Gonondorf, and that's why the flood happened. TatlTael 15:14, 25 May 2008 (UTC) *If we do, will this conversation have spoilers?--Herbsewell 02:08, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *Sorry but this isn’t the place for pure speculation. Unless the speculation has hard evidence to back it up or it’s a widespread theory then it does not belong on Zeldapeida.--ShutUpNavi **True. Even though this is a talk page, that kind of speculation and spreading of rumors should probably go on places like forums.--Herbsewell 20:39, 5 February 2007 (UTC) I think this next zelda will take place in the futuristic setting after Wind Waker's Sea disappears and they discover the stone ganon from the final battle of Wind Waker. A young explorer working with the group in a green outfit(Link) pulls it out. Ganon awakens and you have a quick face off you all the sudden the sword brakes after draining most of Ganon's power and Ganon disappers-67.180.225.161 03:07, 17 December 2007 (UTC) The time line Wind Waker and Twilight Princess happened in a different time line after the Adult World after the ending of OoT but if they did happen in the same time line Twilight would have been first by barely a generation or two and I can explain how/why that is(and this is based off facts the game gives people) When Wind Waker starts it says THE HERO OF TIME(Ocarina of times hero) and not the Hero of the ANCIENTS/TWILIGHT (which is Twilight Princess's Link) easily disproving the fact Twilight princess might have happened in the Wind waker time line. Another reason is the fact that In Wind Waker it has numerous ties to OoT from the stain glass under hyrule castle where the master sword is kept to the Forest haven inhabitants.The biggest one which is alittle of a grab bag UNLESS you really paid attention to story without skipping a line in wind waker or twilight princess, is that In Wind Waker's opening it says Ganon escaped from the "dark world" soon after the hero left and plunged hyrule into the sea by himself in his body BUT in Twilight Princess *SPOILER WARNING* During the cut scene where your talking with the sages and they tell you how Ganon ALMOST escaped and killed a sage. They sealed him in the twilight world again until he escaped in Zant's body.*SPOILER END* Then theirs the biggest gap in zelda universe that's an undeniable void in zelda *SPOILER WARNING* Ganon Died at the end of twilight princess he LOST the triforce (if visibly disappeared from his hand) and he DIED because like zant said "I'm alive as long as my master is" and that next snap dosen't symbolize life*SPOILER END* their I think I explained that well enough-67.180.225.161 03:06, 17 December 2007 (UTC) i think the exact quote from wind waker was "the great evil forever thought to have been sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depts of the earth" that doesnt necessarly have to be the dark world. it could be some way he was sealed yet to be revealed and the legend wind waker talks about could be the next game (only suggesting not even claiming to support or believe these acusations) Oni Dark Link What might be the base of this Zelda For the longest time we've known zelda as the middle ages fantasy action adventure role playing game but what it became a futurist fantasy type affair a star wars like weapons with epic zelda story and characters or maybe even a modern twist to zelda where it's more of a kid in modern day world with a sword taking on an evil corporation lead by a male Gerudo. I believe it will not be like the ones we know especially since ganon is dead in the normal time line (OOA/S) in the TP time line and the WW time line (no one would dare try to normally pull a sword out of a Persian looking dudes forehead without good reason or unless it didn't look like a person's forehead I.E. some one brakes ganon's head's off and transforms it into a block of rock meaning he would die). and I hope if they do bring back ganon they have a second male gerudo who is around links age that is in a mental struggle with ganon over the triforce of power but is only your side then if you could switch between that character zelda and link and play throught a normal epic zelda with three full character stories that changes upon your actions First off, two words: spell check. Second, this is not the place to do speculation. Third- Yeah, no. If I rembember correctly, the Gerudo are all (presumably) dead in WW, so your whole idea winds up not working. Sorry. Have a nice day. Since this isn't the place for speculation, I created a forum for it: Forum:Zelda Wii. Have fun. Fused Shadow 03:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC) I hope this isnt made too casual because that would be really annoying for hardcore people.--Skittles the hog 11:50, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Release date? em not to dissapoint but i heared it was around three years from last november Oni Dark Link Info You know when Euji or whatever said TP would be the last of it's kind?Well,TP isn't the last medievil Zelda.PH came out after and it was a medievil zelda.So the next zelda probably won't be futirstic.lol --JayfeatherTalk 17:08, 9 July 2008 (UTC) The Name Don't we already know of the new system? Or... Point at phantom hourglass. It is the first demonstration of the new type. It was after TP, remember? Could TP have been the last prequel? Phantom hourglass finally continued the adventures of the wind waker. It was after TP so this would make sense. :It won't be like Metroid Dread; nobody said anything about Metroid Dread other than a reporter and a Nintendo official even said Metroid Dread is not being made. However, Miyamoto officially said it's in development, so it will definitely come out within then next few years. All I want is a Majora's Mask-like story.--Richard 02:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) E308 "The Mario and Zelda teams are currently hard at work" Reggie's direct words from the Nintendo press conference he has no reason to lie to us so I don't think this will become a Metroid Dread maybe.Vault009Dweller 04:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Game Developers Conference update According to Zelda Dungeon, the game announced at the GDC is 'The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'. For the DSi. :Zelda Wii and The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks are two different things, as Miyamoto said at E3 2008 that a Wii Zelda game is in development. Spirit Tracks is for the DS, so it is not Zelda Wii.--Richardtalk 18:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Ocarina of Time Remake Maturity Level Something I really wonder about is what the rating/focus of the game will be. Will it stick with the T-rating, semi-hardcore focus? Will it become even more hardcore and get an M-rating? Or will it go with an E10+ rating , with a slightly lighter focus (though I doubt it)? - FstrthnU No one knows just that it will be different The maturity of TP came from mainly the fact you saw alot of people die up front. in the siege on Zelda's throne room you saw Twili come in and snap some of her guards necks. Zant you saw die twice when you fought and killed him, then when Ganon died his neck suddenly snapped with a slightly sickening sound(a sudden pop that wasn't to loud but was audible) to it. The violence in general was much more in your face then any other Zelda game which puts it at that T however as long as Miyamoto is alive I don't believe we'll see it go for that full M, the only game I can see going for that full M anytime soon that's a first party Nintendo game is Metroid-Vault009Dweller (talk) 20:49, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Should we protect this? With E3 being only a few days away should their be some protection on this page? Let's say something does get announced, alot of people are going to want to add there little bits of information and everything may become one big mees on this page. Plus it might make patrolling a pain in the ass. But on the chance (a pretty big one) that nothing is announced I can see alot of pissed off fanboys editing this page and taking out their anger by vandalizing it. I have seen that happen on a couple of wikis in the past. What do you think?Zabbeth (talk) 21:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC)